


Chloes garden treasure

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Animals, Arcadia Bay (Life is Strange), Cute, F/F, Hedgehogs, Helping, Sweet, and rachel too, animal - Freeform, animal story, chloe is our fav. animal lover, fall - Freeform, garden, helping an animal, price garden, price house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: Its the beginning of Fall and Chloe has found an lost Hedgehog in her garden, as we know Chloe loves Animals and with the help from Rachel and her Mom they make sure the Headgedog is going to be okay.(no lis or bts events, Chloe and Rachel are 18)
Relationships: Amberprice - Relationship, Rachel Amber & Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Chloes garden treasure

Rachel knock on the door but no one open it, she also rings it but its the same, the blonde in her black tight jeans with fall boots and red pullover with an longer grey Jacket over her shoulders open the door. "Hello? Chloe?!" she scream but she get no answer, she walk upstairs and check Chloes rooom but no Chloe, she only hears noises what comming out from the bathroom "Hey Chloe, you inside?" she ask and an older womens voice appears and open the door, Joyce is standing in front of Rachel, has her hair up and a towel arround her body "Oh sorry Joyce, I tought you are Chloe" Rachel say a bit embarrassed because she never saw Joyce like this, Joyce look over the blonde and say "Its okay sweetie, I tought my daughter is in her room, maybe shes downstairs" "Okay thanks, I try my best" Rachel say nice and walk away.

Downstairs Rachel couldnt found her girlfriend but as she look trought the window she see her blue haird punk sitting at the grass in the garden wearing a grey jeans with boots and an black hoddie with her beanie, Rachel open the door and asking "Hey, here you are, I searched you everywehre and had a awkward meeting with you mom in a Towel" Chloe dont say anything and Rachel walk faster. "AHH Rach! you stupid, since wehn youre here!" Chloe say scared, the blonde wantet to explain it again but she see Chloe hloding something in her arms in a planket, carefully she sit down and ask "Hey whats going on" Chloe look at Rachel back to the thing in her arms "sorry, I...I found this little guy here and want to help him" the blue haird say carring and show Rachel her found, a cute little Hedgehog.

"Oh hes sweet, but youre sure you duing this right?" Rachel ask her girl "I..I dont know, I hadent time to check the Internet, tought this would be a good start" Rachel stroke lovley over her girls shoulder and say "Its okay, I check my Phone" Rachel answer and in this moment Joyce shows up "Oh here you are, you are okay?" Chloes mom ask her carring and with Rachel she tells and show Joyce there new found. "Okay Rachel you search what we have to do and we help you Chloe" Joyce say and Chloe smiles say loveing "Thanks mom" "well you always had a special things for animals so I know you honey" Joyce adds and waiting for Rachels interactions.

"Okay first you did a great Job with getting the Hedgehog heat, the next Step is we have to organize a bigger box and made him kind of a cave and something to eat, then we have to but the box at a quite corner and after a few days the Hedgehog is ready for his life or we bring him to an vet" "NO, no Vet, I still remember what he did to Bongo, we also can do it!" Chloe say serious, Joyce and Rachel look at each other and Rachel adds "Hey, I know we all can do it". Chloe look at Rachel loveing and back at her little guest "Okay I organize the box and Rachel waht kind of food?" "Oh wait" Rachel say and check quick her Phone again, after a few seconds she say "noothing for humans, oh I can organize this, its here in youre garden" Joyce noods and walk inside. "Okay Im right back" Rachel say to Chloe and search the food for the Hedgehog and some leaves for the cave, "Hey Rach" Chloe say louder because Rachel was at the other side from the garden "yeah" Rachel say "thanks that you helping me with that" Chloe say loveing and Rachel come back with leaves in her arms, she put it down and say "Of course, you know I love Animals the same as you" both smile at each other and Joyce is back with the box.

Rachel and Joyce just do it like it had stand in the internet, they wehre done, have put the box at the right spot and Joyce say to her daughter "Okay honey only the Hedgehog is missing", Chloe get carefully up and say in her adorable sweet and carring voice "okay little mister or lady, I let you out and please be save" Joyce and Rachel have to smile and they see how Chloe put the sweet little animal in the box. "I hope he or she will be okay" Chloe say and Rachel hold her hand, stroke over it and say "dont worrie, he or she will be okay, we all did a great Job" "yeah you can be proud of yourself, both of you" Joyce say and they walk back in the house.

Just some days later, Chloe was everday cheking the Hedgehog is doing fine, always with Rachel and now the Hedgehog is doing fine and not longer in the Price garden, Chloe with Rachel and Joyce did really a great job and will have something to talk for the next days.


End file.
